Under Fire
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: The teams respond to an apartment fire in the middle of a gang run neighbourhood only to find the tables turned on them. With both Casey taken hostage and Severide trapped inside the burning building can the teams get to their Lieutenants in time? Or will they be the next casualties? CHAP 3 up now
1. On Deadly Ground

**Title: Under Fire  
****Chapter 1 – On Deadly Ground**

**Summary:** The teams respond to an apartment fire in the middle of a gang run neighbourhood only to find the tables turned on them. With both Casey taken hostage and Severide trapped inside the burning building can the teams get to their Lieutenants in time? Or will they be the next casualties?

**Disclaimer: ** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me lol

**A/N:** Okay yes so am still in utter shock about that last eppy's ending. They just better not kill Shay! Okay so you know I am not keen on the Casey/Dawson thing – sorry just not feeling it right now but I LOVE our boys and am hoping they have more moments together in the new year – so great to see them working together again *sigh* this idea came from taking an idea from the last eppy 'Merry x-mas' and a bit of 'Leaving the Station' and I mixed the two together for a perilous fictlet. Hope you all like it!

* * *

"Do you really think you can fix that limo for Hermann?" Casey asks Severide as he slowly walks up to him early that morning.

"Have you ever said no to him?" Severide asks with a small groan as the two of them stand outside in the cool morning air.

"I know. He gives you that lost look and…"

"Damn he'd give one of those sad orphaned kids a run for their money," Severide smirks as he takes a sip of his hot coffee; Casey offering the true sentiment a small chuckle as he looks at the limo parked at the far end of the parking lot. "Know anything about mechanics?"

"What do you need?"

"A miracle," Severide adds with a smile as the bell rings, calling both of them to action within seconds.

"Saturday?"

"Saturday."

_"Truck 81…squad 3...ambulance 61…apartment fire…Humboldt Park…"_

"You seem a bit distracted," Casey mentions lightly to the big truck driver as they race toward their latest situation.

"Tough neighbourhood," Cruz replies with a serious tone.

"Your brother still around here?" Casey inquires carefully.

"Some days. I hope that's not today."

"Me too."

"Just watch yourself with these guys," Cruz warns. "They play for keeps no matter who is coming to help them."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The small entourage of Fire House 51 vehicles comes to a stop at the foot of the six story apartment.

"Okay fire is mostly in the front but there is heavy damage so go carefully, those floors are wooden and could give way. There were reports of gunshots but it's gone quiet about fifteen minutes ago. Casey!..." Boden starts into his instructions for Casey's team to get the fire under control at the front of the apartment; Severide's team about to head in the back to see if anyone was in need of rescue.

"Hermann you and Mouch take…" Casey calls out his own instructions; Severide's voice on his headset as he hears the rescue team heading for the back entrance.

"Otis, Mills with me. Let's get inside!" Casey shouts as Otis busts through the front door, both of them ducking slightly as a thick plume of black smoke billows forth; the rest of the truck 81 team starting to attack the fire from above on the ladder and below on the ground.

"Thick in here…watch it," Casey cautions. "Severide?"

_"Yeah we're heading up to…Capp!"_

_"I see it…ma'am fire department…are you hurt?"_

"Fire department!" Casey calls out as he switches back from Severide's team chatter and pushes ahead on his own quest. "Mills open those windows. I'm moving ahead."

_"Did they say when the shooting stopped?" Severide's voice is heard over Casey's headset._

"Probably split when they heard the sirens. What did you find?"

_"A young boy…oh man he's been dead…damn it…"_

_"Is that…" Hadley's voice is heard._

_"What's been found?" Boden's strong voice interrupts._

_"Chief…we found two young boys, both shot. Wounds…they don't look that old. This bleed out is fresh; could still be trouble in the building."_

_"Go carefully," Boden warns._

_"Casey?"_

"Yeah I heard that," Casey answers Severide as he starts to climb the front stairs. "Floor two is clear, moving up."

_"I'm heading up to level two on the back stairs," Severide informs him._

"Copy," Casey replies as he knocks on the first closed door. "Fire department!" He shouts before pulling his infrared box.

_"Got another here! I'm bringing down a young girl!" Severide informs them as he sees Casey at the other end of the floor and gives him a small wave._

"Second floor is clear, heading up to the third!" Casey informs them; his men still trying to battle the flames in the front. "Fire department!" He calls out. "Cruz, I have one here!"

_"Seconds away," Cruz calls out as he races for his Lieutenant._

"Here, take her!"

"Got her," Cruz picks up the young girl and races back for the entrance and disappears into the hallway. Casey quickly checks the rest of the apartment and heads back into the hallway; quickly checking the rest and noting the floor as clear. "Third floor is clear, heading up to the fourth!"

_"I'm coming to meet you Casey," Severide's voice is heard as he hands his own young girl to Shay and then races back for the stairs._

Casey reaches the fourth flood landing and stops; his brain trying to register if the sounds of muffled voices was all in his head or if indeed there are people still going about their regular business in a building that was on fire several levels below.

"Fire dep…" his voice starts and then stops.

_"Casey…what is it?" Severide asks in concern._

"Just thought…I heard something…"

_"Wait for me, I'm almost there."_

"I got this."

_"You heard what the Chief said…could still be trouble in the building."_

"I'll be…" Casey starts as he nears a door where he thinks he hears the voices coming from. "Fire department!" He shouts before he barges into the somewhat smoky room. "You…whoa…" is all he manages before four angry looking men turn their guns on him all at the same time; a few large packets of drugs on the table between them. "Oh damn…" he softly curses as he quickly steps back; his curse forcing Severide to pause for a few seconds as well.

"You're right oh damn! You're in a lot of trouble."

"Okay guys look the um…"

_"Casey? What is it? What'd you find?" Severide asks in haste. "Casey!"_

"I'm gonna answer this. Kelly I've got fo…"

"Bad move hero!" One of them growls as he rushes up toward Casey and pulls his radio off and tosses it to the ground and steps on it.

_"Casey? Casey!" Severide calls out as he races up the third set of stairs and nears the top of the fourth landing._

_"Kelly what is it?"_

_"Don't know sir…Casey's not answering his…wait a sec…I hear voices…"_

_"Go carefully."_

_"Copy."_

"Look guys I'm not the police and what you do here is your own business but if you hadn't noticed, the building is on fire and we all need…" Casey pauses as the other angry looking man nears him standing a few feet in front him right beside the first.

"We need to leave right now."

"You guys take the back way but you have…"

"Shut up!" One of them snaps at Casey, making him look at him in surprise.

"I'm only here to her…"

"We take him and we have leverage. No one will rush us with this guy with us."

"I don't think…"

"You don't speak again either!" The first one named Aaron growls as he gives Casey's mouth a hard slap, forcing him to slightly pull back with a stunned expression; his tongue tasting a small twinge of slick copper as his own blood enters his mouth from the cut on his lip.

"Cops are gone! Let's get the hell outta here!" The second one named Carl hisses.

"I've seen this guy before. Cruz is one of his boys," the third one named Levi states as he nears Casey with an angry scowl. "I have a score to settle with Leon. Let me take it out on this guy."

Without waiting for the next voice to be heard talking about his would be ill fated demise, Casey turns and bolts for the door; a few seconds later having the wind knocked out of him as a hefty frame slams into his back and the two of them tumble to the floor.

"Bad move hero!" Levi growls as he kicks Casey in the side; forcing his slightly winded frame to remain in place. His helmet and tank are both yanked off and tossed aside as his struggling frame is quickly hauled back up.

"He's coming with us. If this goes south we can use him to get our asses clear," the fourth named Nate suggests.

"Bring him!" Aaron directs.

"Guys look this is…" Casey tries one more, only to receive a hard blow to the gut; his frame then held fast as he's pushed up against the wall and his wrists roughly tied behind his back with some harsh rope.

"This is a bad id…"

"Shut up!"

"Let's go before his team gets here. Use the back stairs…no one's there."

_Kelly! _Casey's mind races as the door is pulled back open; Severide ducking out of sight at the last second; having gone back down and then up the front stairs to come up behind them. He pushes his firm frame into the corner alcove, praying that none of the reflective stripes on his gear will give him away or the fire below doesn't force him to reveal himself prematurely. He peers out and sees Casey struggling between two of the gang members; his eyes narrowing at the guns the four are armed with.

_Damn it…_Severide's mind curses as his fingers curl tightly around the handle of his axe. But just before he can make his next move to at least jump two of the end thugs, his radio cracks to life; instantly giving him away.

_"Severide, you found Casey?" Boden asks in concern._

"Damn it!" Levi curses as he pulls Casey back and sticks his gun in his side. "Hey fire fighter!" He calls out, earning a silent eye roll from Severide. "We got your buddy here. You let us pass or…"

"Cops are on their way!" Severide shouts back from his hiding place. "We are just here to stop the fire. Let him go!"

"Go back or else!"

"Guys come on!" Severide huffs. "The building is on fire!"

"Then worry about that and leave us the hell alone."

"Let my partner go and I will!"

Casey tries to pull himself free but to no avail as the four of them pull back toward the back stairs; Severide having come up the front to try to get on the other side but in the part of the building that had also suffered the most smoke and fire damage.

"This guy's stalling, we can't wait…" Nate utters in a low tone. "Use it."

"It could get us killed."

"If anything it takes him out and starts another fire, they'll be so busy putting that out that they won't worry abou…"

"Kelly look out he's got a…" is all Casey manages before the thug named Carl pulls out a small Molotov cocktail, lights the end and tosses it in Severide's direction; forcing the whole area around the 51 rescue Lieutenant to explode and sending Severide crashing down one level and the five others flying backwards but out of harm's way.

"Kelly…" Casey groans as he lands on his back, rolling to his side and trying to get himself upright to get free of the tangled mass of limbs. But with his wrists tied behind his back and his body weighted down with full gear, the battle is fruitless and short lived as he's grabbed from behind by a hand on his jacket and pulled back down to a seated position.

"Kelly!" Casey shouts in anger. "What the hell…"

"Let's get out of here…bring him. The other guys dead!"

"No…wait…" Casey growls as he's hauled upright and tries once again in vain to pull free; a heavy hand on his forearm keeping him in the company of the four gang members. His brain registers the crackling flames but no human voices. _He can't be…dead…damn it he can't be dead…_

He had heard Casey's call and poked his head around the corner just in time to see the small but deadly fireball sailing through the air right at him. Without wasting a second, Severide pivots on his right heel and bolts back into the charred room; the air around him exploding, taking the floor with it at the same time. His body feels the wind sucked out at the same time he's slammed with it; wooden debris falling around and down on him as he lands with a hard 'thud' one story below, managing to roll out of the way just as two chairs from the apartment above follow him down the charred hole and crash a few feet away.

_"Casey! Severide! What the hell was that? Someone talk to me!" Boden's voice demands over Severide's radio._

For a few seconds Severide lays on his back breathing hard, his eyes squeezing shut but his brain demanding he get up; the room above and now to the left are on fire and Casey's in real trouble. _Get up! Move…NOW!_

_"Severide status! What caused…"_

"Chief…don't send…the team. Four guys with guns. They have Casey…they threw…"

_"What?"_

"Trust me. Pull back from the windows. Who's inside?"

_"Capp here, I've got Cruz with me; on the first floor."_

_"Did you see any of them Severide?" Cruz asks in concern._

"Trust me I could pick them up in a line up. Cops on the way?" He asks with a slight wheeze as he slowly sits up and then glances upward, pulling back as a few superheated embers start to target him.

_"Any minute now."_

"Okay I'm going after Casey, just put out the damn fire!"

Within seconds, he's on his feet, cursing the onslaught of dizzy spells from the fall and telling himself he has to get to Casey before they clear the building. _Can't let him be taken with them…_

Knowing he has to stall for time and help, Casey uses his large boots to trip two of the guys holding him firmly in their grasp; taking the three of them to their knees.

"You try that again and I'll cap you in the knee got it!" Levi hisses as he cocks the trigger and pushes the gun into Casey's soot clad cheek. "You are coming with us!" He growls as he gives Casey a small smack to the back of the head with the butt end of the gun; forcing his face to wince in pain.

"There is no way out!" Casey tries to argue back as he's pulled back up to his feet. But before he can say another word to his captors; they all hear the distinct sound of sirens looming closer – time was up.

"Damn we shoulda left sooner!" Levi shouts as he grabs Casey's neck and glares at him in anger. "Cover the windows!" He orders; his eyes kept on Casey's; his angry words shouted at his men.

Severide pushes open one of the windows of the third floor apartment at the same time the gang members appear at the same window one flight up. He watches as Mouch starts to maneuver the ladder toward him but gasps in horror as gun fire starts to ring out, hitting the side of the metal ladder with a distinct 'ping' and forcing all Fire House 51 members to retreat and duck for cover.

_"Pull back!" Boden shouts._

"What's going on out there?"

_"We're under fire! Severide you hafta find another way out!" Boden's voice is heard over his radio._

Without wasting a second, Severide takes a deep breath of air and races back toward the door, pushing through the growing wall of flames and landing on somewhat shaky legs in the hallway. But just as he does, his ears pick up the whiz of a bullet as it sails past him and embeds itself into the paneled wall behind him. He looks up to see Casey in the arms of one of the gang members, his arms tied behind his back and a piece of cloth stuffed in his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Casey!"

"Shoulda listened and left when you had the chance, now you die too!" Levi yells as he fires at Severide once more; Severide racing for the other side of the hallway only to be turned back by gunfire hitting the door before him and forcing him back toward the burning room.

_"Severide!" Boden's voice calls out in a panic over the head set; two teams outside all holding their breaths on the fates of their two missing Lieutenant's._

"Chief…" Severide's frantic voice is heard as he looks at the grim situation around him. Trapped by gun fire to the right; the stairs and window behind him being covered by a gunman; the fire to his left and his friend a captive by four angry gang members, all the while the building is now burning below them – the teams unable to get to them and help and time running out.

"We're trapped."

* * *

**A/N:** Ak! Alice what have you done? Muwhahaha I have an evil muse what can I say? Lol okay so this was supposed to be a one shot but then we kinda got carried away with a few details so now it's a two shot lol b/c I didn't want to rush the whole rescue and after-peril bonding that we all love hehe so hope you liked the start to this angsty little ficlet and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	2. Seconds Count

**Title: Under Fire  
****Chapter 2 – Seconds Count**

**A/N:** Okay am sure you have all heard by now the terrible tragedy that claimed the lives of 2 volunteer firefighters and wounded 2 others on xmas eve day (dec 24th) seriously tragic for those unarmed first responders. I had thought about pulling this story b/c I didn't want to appear insensitive but I had no idea when I started this what would happen. I had started this before the shooting but figured I'd post b/c this story is more about the peril and danger for our boys and of course none of the good guys die; one of the things about fanfic that RL isn't afforded. but I did amend the shooting in this chappy to reflect that b/c I didn't want to make it too bad so as to appear to be insensitive. So I honestly hope you all like this.

* * *

_Kelly! Damn it_! Casey's mind swirls as he tries to pull himself free, his tongue trying to push out the musty gag as the acrid air around him starts to tease his senses; a sickening sense of foreboding starting to dance before his eyes. He finally manages to push out the damp piece of cloth just as Levi fires off another shot, forcing Severide back into the burning room.

"The smoke…" Casey gasps as he tries to pull himself free once more, managing to twist out of Levi's grasp but falling to his knees; sweat starting to add to his weight burden. "We need…fresh…air," Casey lightly begs as he frantically tries to crawl away; Levi's foot tripping his progress and forcing him onto his belly. "Kelly! Go back!"

"Back…yeah back where," Severide grumbles as he rushes back to the window and takes a deep breath of outside air, looking below at the CPD cruisers there are also under attack and both teams hidden from view. "Capp where are you and Cruz?"

_"First floor heading for the back sta…"_

"Negative. One of them has it covered. Try the front…I'm gonna try to take out the shooter above."

_"What? How? Kelly if you get sho…" Capp starts in a frantic voice._

"I have to try something. Smoke is getting thick in here and Casey doesn't have his stuff and guys…he can't fight back, I gotta help him."

_"You heard a name?" Cruz asks in haste._

"Maybe…Levi…Le…something…"

_"Leon?"_

"I don't know. Okay I gotta try this hold on…" Severide grunts as he pulls the table toward him, careful to remain out of view from the shooter one level up. "Hope you are as stupid I need you to be…" Severide mutters to himself as he puts his mask back on and then carefully climbs to the top of the table, knowing with the floor beneath him also comprised every second would count. He readies his rope and then pops his head up through the floor opening; the shooters back to him.

He hears the one in the hall shouting at Casey to stay put or else but tells himself that the only way to help his friend was to remain clear and objective. _Get clear…toss the rope…pull the gunman back if possible…draw the other away from Casey._ All he cared about is getting his friend and getting down a level; the CPD could do the rest. But just before he can toss the rope to try to take out the shooters legs, the gunman turns to face him, rushing toward him as he fires off a shot, narrowly missing Severide's oxygen tank.

"Hey!" Aaron shouts as he dives toward Severide with his gun raised.

However, the distraction works for the most part as it allows a few members of the CPD to advance toward the front of the building; Hermann and Hadley staying behind the shields with the hose between their hands; wanting to at least keep at bay the flames they had put on hold a few moments earlier when being fired upon.

"Hermann! Hadley get back!"

_"Chief if it hits those propane tanks…we gotta put out the fire on those wooden trellis's."_

"Sargent…keep my men safe!" Boden shouts to the CPD officer in charge. Boden looks at the burning building before him and can only hope and pray that the missing members of Fire House 51 make it out alive and intact. "Come on boys…"

"Kel…ly…" Casey lightly coughs as he tries to get away from Levi; hearing the shots and then Severide calling out before another crash was heard.

"Your boy shoulda listened! Aaron! Man you okay in there?"

"That damn guy tried to kill me!" Aaron shouts as he fires off another shot at Severide who frantically scrambles toward the open door and back into the hallway; the other room now moot for cover. "I say we kill him rig…"

"Guys…smoke's getting…worse," Casey tries only to receive a small shove that sends him back to his knees; however, knowing smoke rises, he tries to keep his head low to where a small trace of fresh air is; his lungs trying to take in small amounts but at the same time keep the smoke out – the process being laborious.

"Just get…out of here….already."

"Shut up and let me think!" Levi shouts at Casey as Aaron keeps his gun trained on the smoky opening.

"Man maybe he's right!" Aaron looks back at Levi. "This ain't worth it. The stuff is gone and we's just gotta…"

"No! Just make sure the other guy can't get at us!"

"Kelly! Get ou…" Casey tries.

_"Severide!" Capp calls into the headset._

"I'm okay. Damn these guys are getting cornered and angrier. Casey's in real trouble guys; we gotta do something!" Severide states in a panic.

_"Can you get up to the roof? Draw them up?"_

"I can try…smoke's thick in here and Casey's…damn it," Severide curses as he pops his head around the corner and locks eyes with Casey just as Levi stuff the gag into his mouth and ties it behind his head. "Don't gag him idiot he could die!" Severide shouts only to receive another shot fired in his direction.

"I don't care!"

"I do!"

"Call off the cops and I'll leave him here for you."

"Just leave by the b…" Severide starts only to hear shouting from the opposite end of the hallway. Without thinking too much about it; he bolts from his hiding spot and races down the hallway toward the back stairs, Casey watching and trying to distract Levi so he wouldn't see Severide rushing past. The rouse works.

Severide grits his teeth as he catches a glimpse of Casey paying the price for allowing him to get to the other side intact by taking a hard blow to the side for forcing Levi to the ground with a kick to his legs; Severide's mind vowing to give Levi a taste of his own medicine when this is over – that is if they all escape unscathed.

"Smoke's getting thick in here!" Aaron calls out as he rushes toward Levi who was trying to get Casey upright. "Leave him and let's get the hell outta here!"

_"Sev…"_

"At the back stairs," Severide whispers in haste. "Front is clear…I think. Get the hoses on this place or this will all be for nothing!"

_"We can…"_

"Capp get those hoses in here, it's getting tough to breathe! When I need help I'll holler."

Casey feels his lungs starting to strain more as the thick smoke from the air around them starts to attack them with its long deadly reach; forcing his chest to heave for fresh oxygen. The musty cloth wedged tightly between his lips hinders his comfort as it sucks up all moisture his mouth was trying to produce.

"Mmmph…" Casey tries only to earn himself a small glare before he coughs in vain.

"Let's move! To the back stairs, I'm bringing him as a hostage just in case," Levi glares at Aaron as they start to leave the smoky area, heading for the back stair area, reconnecting with Nate and Carl; Severide one floor down. "You shut up and cooperate!" He yells at Casey.

"Man there are friggin cops all around this damn place. I say we dump his ass, head for the roof and…"

"He comes until he's not needed and then we dump his ass!" Levi growls at Carl. "Now move!"

"Damn they're going up," Severide huffs as he races back toward the front stairs; ducking under the thick wall of smoke that greets him and racing up to the fourth floor, watching as Casey's captive and struggling form is dragged along with the four desperate gang members.

_"CPD is heading for the roof; Severide we can't let them leave with Casey," Boden's voice instructs. "Do you copy?"_

"Yeah Chief I copy," Severide huffs as he hears Capp and Cruz on the level below. "Guys I need some help here. We gotta bring them back down and keep Casey here in the building."

_"The building's on fire. Don't we want them out?"_

"They get to the roof and if there's a shootout Matt's dead. Here's what I need…"

As soon as they near the back stairwell to go up, Casey's heart starts to race at the same time his nose tries to pull in as much fresh air as possible; his heart racing and head pounding but his brain urging him to keep alert as his death was still looming on the horizon.

"Elevator's open."

"Forget it…if it stops then cops got us for sure! Stairs up and…"

"Hey!" Carl shouts as he watches Severide finally emerge onto the fourth floor and duck into the opposite side of the floor from the room with the hole that he had fallen through earlier.

"Come out or your partner buys it!" Levi shouts as he fires off a shot in Severide's direction.

_Kelly! _Casey's weary frame struggles as he literally feels himself cringe as the next shot is fired. But before he can even ponder if his friend and fellow 51 Lieutenant is okay he's dragged closer to the stairwell; his impending doom seeming to be closer to being sealed at the hands of the angry gang member.

"Okay get up, now move!" Levi shouts as he gives Casey a good shove toward the misty stairwell. With the attention now taken away from the windows; the teams out front are able to get at the hoses on the front of the building where the two smaller explosions had caused the fire to rage out of control once again.

With Casey still in his grasp, Levi pauses for a second; Severide not knowing and taking a chance to venture out. But just as he does Levi turns to fire; Casey's shoulder coming up into Levi's arm and forcing the bullet to miss its target and Severide to duck back unscathed.

"You'll pay for that later I can assure you," Levi growls as they finally duck into the stairwell.

"Wait…listen!" Nate commands as the five of them come to an instant halt.

Casey's ears strain to and sure enough they all hear the heavy footsteps on the metal fire escape; their escape plan now moot.

"Damn it!" Aaron hisses as he looks back into the fourth floor hallway. "There's only one guy there and he ain't got no gun! I say we…"

"Down the stairs and into the basement! Move! We shoot our way out the exit door there; the car is right beside the door. Carl…you and Nate sta…"

"I'm not staying in a damn burning building!" Carl growls back.

"Smoke's getting thicker. We hafta move now!"

"Basement!"

"Capp, Cruz where are you?"

_"First floor in the front."_

"Stay there for now…I might need…" Severide starts only to stop as he hears someone else nearing the room he had ducked into. With a deep breath he readies the butt end of the axe; hoping to at least take one of the gang members out and slow Casey's abduction.

"I know where the other hot shot is. I've got this one!" Carl looks at Casey with an angry sneer. "You're partner is as good as dead!"

_Kelly! NO!_

Severide readies himself for the incoming fight but his eyes widen just as another small flaming bomb is tossed into the open door, landing a few feet away and forcing him to bolt toward the other room; the small explosive device instantly morphing the area around him into a smoldering mess and forcing his team to have another fire emergency to deal with.

"Mmmph!" Casey tries to shout in vain as his heart rate soars that Severide wasn't able to get out of his hiding place in time.

"Ha! One less tough guy to worry about," Levi smirks as he starts down the stairs; Casey kept between him and Aaron, Nate waiting for Carl at the top of the stairs.

"Got you now hot shot!" Carl lunges at Severide, knocking him to the floor on his stomach and the angry gang member on his back. Severide tries to wrestle Carl off him, the two of them rolling to the right and coming dangerously close to the now raging fire; the volatile contents inside the small glass jar immediately clinging to the drapes and setting the area around them ablaze.

_"Severide status!" Boden's voice asks in concern. "What was that and where is Casey?"_

"Chief…" Severide tries only to gasp as Carl punches him in the side. He brings up his boots and pushes them against the side of the wall, pushing them both back and sending Carl's unprotected frame close to the fire.

"Ahhhh! Damn it!" Carl shouts as a lick of fire tries to reach out and pull him into its deadly embrace.

Severide feels Carl trying to pull him back and trade places; wanting to put the rescue squad Lieutenant right in the line of actual fire. Severide's elbow lands in Carl's jaw and snaps his head back, severing his hold and allowing Severide to pull himself free. He rolls closer to the fire and then turns back and swings the handle end of the axe at Carl, clipping him in the knees just as Carl raises his gun to fire.

Carl's finger pulls back on the trigger just as he loses his sturdy footing, forcing the bullet to miss Severide but to land inside a small apartment sized fire extinguisher and cause the contents to blow. Severide shields his face just in time but calls out in pain as a piece of flying metal strikes him in the shoulder, ripping open a small tear in his thick jacket and cutting through the top layer of skin.

Severide pushes past the pain and rolls away from Carl, quickly getting to his knees and lunging at Carl; forcing the gang member to slam into the now heat warped panel behind him and the gun to spring free from his grasp and clatter to the floor. Severide brings his gloved hand up and punches Carl in the jaw once more, snapping his head to the right and his fighting stance to wane. With a knee to the groin and then another blow to the side of the head Severide lets a dazed Carl slight to ground as he stands back and takes a deep breath followed by a small cough and heavy wince. He kicks the gun into the fire and then hurries for the door and back into the hallway.

"Capp…fourth floor…first room on the right up from the front stairs. He's down but not out…I'm going after Matt."

_"I can hel…"_

"Just…hurry."

As they near the second floor landing, Casey's eyes start to water even more from the thicker smoke; the first three floors having taken the brunt of the fire until the small Molotov bombs were used to send the fourth floor straight to hell as well.

"Man it's getting bad in here," Aaron moans.

"Shut up and keep moving."

Casey tries once again to slow them down by faking a stumble, landing on his knees and taking Aaron with him.

"Man I'm gettin' really pissed at this guy!" Aaron shouts at Casey as Severide reaches the back stairwell and stops.

"Alright hero, time to teach you a lesson!" Levi shouts as he fires point blank at Casey's vulnerable frame.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _Casey's lips try to utter through the gag as the bullet opens a small slice of skin on his arm; eating away through the thick protective coating and connecting with his damp skin below. "MMMMMPH!" Casey squeezes his eyes shut in pain as he has no choice but to allow his captive frame to be hauled upright once more.

_"Severide status! Who fired that shot?"_

"I don't know sir…I think…I'm going after Matt."

_"Wait for…"_

"No time. I think he just shot Casey!"

_"What?"_

_Casey…oh god they shot Matt! _Severide's mind states in angry shock as he stops dead in his tracks and listens.

"One more bad move from you and I'll shoot you in the head! Now move your ass!" Levi yanks Casey toward the first level stairs; the smoke thick and his eyes watering further. He tries to push past the searing in his shoulder as his lungs start to heave for fresh air and his brain curses the gag in his mouth for instantly seizing any precious bits of moisture his tongue would find.

Severide hears Capp talking to Cruz as they reach the room where the gang member is down; them in turn talking to Boden and knows they have it all taken care of – he has to get to Casey and stop him from being taken from the building. He carefully makes his way down to the second landing and then stops and stares in shock at the smattering of blood on the wall and then looks down at the small pool on the ground and feels his teeth automatically grit.

"Damn those bastards," Severide growls in an undertone as he starts to bound down the next set of stairs; pushing everything else around him to the back of his mind in his anxious quest to get his friend out safely. _Get Casey and get out…cops deal with the gang. Get Casey and get out…_ his mind chants over and over as he reaches the first level. He looks frantically around but only sees the teams in the distance at the other end of the floor and knows they didn't go through them.

His eyes finally push through the thick black haze before him and rest on the small, almost hidden door and race for it. But as soon as he busts through, searing pain explodes through the left side of his body where the flying shrapnel from earlier had opened a small wound and is struck with something hard. Severide's lips cry out once more as he's struck in the back sending him to his knees; his eyes fixing on Casey's captive frame a few feet away before his vision starts to blur.

_Kelly! _Casey shouts as he's pulled further away.

"Kill him and let's get the hell outta here!"

XXXXXXXX

Boden nervously paces the front of the charred building; both teams working to put out the stubborn flames as the CPD rushes in the front of the building and follows after Capp and Hadley on their mission to find Severide and Casey; the rooftop now being covered as is the back alley.

"Somebody talk to me," Boden demands.

_"Severide last told us he was on the second floor chief and we um…we found fresh blood," Capp informs him in truth. _

"Keep looking."

_"Am up here on the fourth floor chief, it's clear and so is the third," Hadley speaks up next._

_"Heading down the back stairs to the main floor," Capp relates in haste. "How's the roof?"_

_"Nothing up here but the ladder and the cops," Mouch answers dryly._

_"I found an open door leading to the basement," Capp states in haste as Boden continues to wait anxiously. "Oh no."_

"What did you find Capp?" Boden demands in haste.

_"Chief I found some blood on the floor…another open door and…" Capp's voice trails off as he looks at Severide's busted communication gear. "Oh damn…"_

"And what? Did you find them?"

_"No sir….they're gone….both of them."_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay um sorry it looks like I lied! A few had requested a bit more than 2 chaps so I managed to extend the danger and tension in this a bit more and came up with another chapter and hope that's okay with everyone else! Please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** Hope you are all still enjoying the tension and peril for our boys in Hidden Agenda. Will work on that one next!


	3. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: Under Fire  
****Chapter 3 – Waiting to Exhale**

* * *

_Kelly! _Casey's lungs try to call out as he watches Severide's body sag to the floor; his brain pushing past the searing pain from his shoulder; but his lungs unable to do anything but painfully gasp from the putrid air still trapped inside. He tries to pull free and get to his friend, not caring that with his wrists bound behind his back as he'd be useless but just wanting to see where the blood on his shoulder was coming from. _Had he been hit earlier? Was he also shot? Kelly! _

"Bring them both!" Levi growls as he wraps his arm around Casey's neck before he can make a move and kicks the door open. "Those damn cops can shoot through these two if they want to get to us!"

"Move!" Aaron growls as he and Nate roughly haul Severide to his feet, both of them with their guns drawn but their hold on him firm. With his head pounding and watery vision starting to blur, Severide offers a weak protest as he feels his arms being pulled roughly upward, his body following with a small protest.

"Car's blocked!"

"There's a van a few feet from…okay move now! Here come the damn cops!" Levi shouts as he tightens his hold around Casey's neck forcing him to try to keep his body upright for fear he'd actually pass out and lose his fighting chance to stay alive. The next few moments pass by with dizzying speed.

_"Out back…chief…they took them out the back…" Capp manages as he is forced to duck back inside the smoky building just as Nate's bullet whizzes past._

_"Sergeant…alleyway!" Boden calls out in haste._

_"Chief they are using your men as shields...we hafta stand down and wait or else we..."_

_"Just get them out of there safely," Boden growls as he watches from a helpless distance._

Casey closes his eyes for a few seconds in response to a few bullets leaving the gun in Levi's grasp; the CPD officers a few yards away unable to fire back for fear of hitting the helpless fire fighter in the desperate gang members grasp. Levi manages to get Casey into the back of the van, dumping him on the metal floor and hurrying to hot wire their getaway vehicle.

"Move your asses!" Levi shouts as Aaron pulls Severide into the back of the van; Nate being caught in a firefight with the CPD officers as they advance from overhead and in front; Levi pulling away just as Nate is shot in the leg and taken down to the ground on his knees; his hands quickly dropping the gun as he surrenders just as a few shots ring past; the next ones not missing.

"Damn that dumbass!" Levi growls as he swerves sharply to the left, Aaron grabbing the side of the van to keep himself from rolling to the other side; Casey and Severide not afforded that luxury as Casey's already weary frame slams into the left side of the van, Severide almost landing on top of him.

"Matt…" Severide huffs as he pulls back and then reaches for the gag.

"Touch him and I'll kill you RIGHT NOW!" Aaron shouts at Severide as he cocks the trigger.

"He…needs fresh air," Severide gasps as his arms shoot out backward to brace himself for the next sharp turn; the cut from the blast dancing with the rough fabric and forcing shooting pains to trail to his fingertips. "At least…let me ungag him."

"Touch him again and you die first!" Aaron yells as he glares angrily at Severide.

"Matt…" Severide tries in an anxious tone as his fingers gently pat Casey's soot covered cheek. "He needs…"

"I said..." Aaron rushes up to Severide and gives his jacket a good tug backward, "leave him alone."

Severide offers an angry grumble as he cradles the arm that had been cut, his worried gazed fixed on Casey's placid expression. A few seconds later; Casey's body jerks with the movement of the van, his lips starting to cough, of course hindered by the cloth between them and not allowing the smoky air to exhale but instead, for the most part, being sucked back into his already weary lungs.

"Matt…look at me," Severide lightly begs as he looks at the crimson stain on his shoulder but now wondering since he had heard other shots if Casey was bleeding out in another areas. "Where else is he shot?"

"It'll be in the head soon if you don't shut up!" Levi shouts from the front. "Aaron get your ass up here!"

"You leave him as is or I'll shoot you without telling you again," Aaron warns Severide as he turns and hops into the front of the speeding van; letting Severide have a few moments with his captive friend.

"Matt…wake up," Severide gently taps his cheek again, feeling the strength of the pulse and uttering a sigh of concern as he feels it starting to slow down. "Matt…come on buddy…wake up…open your eyes. Please wake up," he begs as he lightly pats his cheek once more. "Matt…wake up."

_Kelly…he's…alive…wake up! _His brain commands; a few seconds later, Severide's desperate pleas are rewarded with a fluttering of Casey's eyelids and then slowly they open to reveal two watery blue orbs.

"Thank god…" Severide utters in a low tone as he leans in a bit closer.

"Mmm…" Casey's lips offer a muffled whisper through the smoke-filled gag.

"Shhhh okay I can't take that out but I have a plan…not a good one but…" Severide looks at the fresh smattering of blood on Casey's forehead and then back down at his worried expression. "I'm gonna try to take control of the van."

"Mmmph!" _What the hell? _Casey wants to ask but can't; Severide's hands quickly pushing him back down to his side; Casey's eyes squeezing shut as his arm moves oddly and fresh pain throbs. Not caring about making himself dizzier, Casey shakes his head no. _No…Kelly…don't do it…_he silently begs.

"Listen…when this van stops…we're both dead and…"

"Maybe sooner hero!" Aaron shouts as he storms into the back and yanks Severide away from Casey's helpless form. Knowing his predication would be true, Severide rolls onto his side and kicks at Aaron's legs; forcing the other angry gangster to stumble toward the back. He quickly counters and then aims his gun at Severide and fires, the bullet whizzing past him and exiting the side of the metal van a few feet away from Severide's right side; Severide looking at him with a wide eyed expression.

"I told you…" Aaron glares at Severide.

"What the hell was that?" Levi shouts as he turns another sharp corner.

"This guy tried to be a hero!"

"We got trouble!"

"Lose the damn cops!"

"I'll try to lose them in the tunnel and then…" his voice trails off as Severide looks at Aaron who still has his gun trained on him.

"You wanna try me again hero? Just try it. See how fast you really are!" Aaron taunts.

_Help him! _Casey's mind yells at him; forcing him to bite down hard on the gag and bring his boots up, clipping Aaron in the back of his knees and forcing him to lose his footing and stumble forward. Severide takes advantage of the bump the van goes over to lunge at Aaron, his body slamming into his and forcing the two of them to slam into the wall a few feet from Casey's boots. The gun goes flying as Levi continues to drive wildly; glancing back with an angry glare as he sees Aaron now in a tangle with the two captive but desperate fire fighters.

Severide punches Aaron in the stomach as Casey's boots once again come down on his shoulder. But Aaron counters with a punch to Severide's injured side, forcing him to yell out in pain and Casey's eyes to narrow at Aaron. With his wrists still tied tightly behind his back, Casey can't do much more than kick at Aaron and try to slow his attack on his injured partner. He could hear the sirens behind them but as long as they were prisoners in the back of the speeding van they had to wait for it to stop and then if a shootout did ensue could he really believe they'd survive? Suddenly Severide's risky idea seemed like the only option.

With Aaron still attached to him, Severide rolls away from Casey's weary frame; hearing him trying to cough out the smoky air and cursing the fact that he isn't able to pause long enough to tug out the gag and let him at least cough and take in a few full breaths of air.

"Levi! Stop the…"

"Not until we get to Marcus…he'll take out the damn cops!" Levi shouts back as he twists his head to see Casey still on the right but Severide and Aaron wrestling in the middle.

"We don't have the st…"

"I don't care! We can leverage these two and then kill them!"

Severide feels his lungs gasping for air as Aaron's elbow lands firmly in his chest; his body wanting to shut down but his brain reminding him that he has to help get Casey free or he could slowly choke on the acrid smoke inside his body. _Gotta..keep going or we're both…dead!_

Severide eyes the gun and tries to pull away from Aaron's grasp; Aaron holding onto the back of his jacket and impeding his progress.

"We're almost there and when we are those two are gonna die!" Levi shouts into the back; Casey's eyes widening and then narrowing as he and Severide continue their fight to the death. He pushes out with his tired legs once more, landing them hard on Aaron's back and trying to push him toward the back exit doors.

Sensing what Casey was trying to do, Severide twists around in Aaron's grasp and despite the throbbing in his head, sends his head forward into Aaron's snapping Aaron's head back and his own to throb even harder. He pulls back and kicks Aaron in the gut with his large heavy boot; the same time Casey manages one last kick to Aaron's back before his lungs start to heave for a full mouthful of oxygen.

"Matt!" Severide shouts in a panic as he sees Casey's frame lightly convulsing.

"Kill him Aaron!" Levi shouts just as Severide manages to get to his knees and try to reach for the gun to give himself a better fighting chance. The van jerks hard to the left, forcing all of them to tumble to the right; Aaron's body slamming head first into the side of the van and lightly dazing him. But it was enough of a break to allow Severide to pull free.

"Matt!" Severide gasps as he crawls toward Casey and finally tugs the damp, smoky gag from his slightly cracked lips; Casey's lungs starting to cough.

"Kel…"

"Just hold on," Severide tells him in a panic.

"Aaron!" Levi shouts as he tries to look behind him in the rearview mirror to see what was going on.

"Matt!" Severide shouts as Matt's frame finally collapses from the coughing spell. "Okay I gotta do this…if you can hear me…hold on," Severide tells Casey as he pushes him toward the wall and finds a railing for his bound hands to hold onto. But when he gets no visual response from his fellow 51 Lieutenant he knows he has to act fast. Pushing past painful fatigue, Severide tries to stand upright and get to the front and slow Levi down.

Levi fires off a shot just as Severide nears, taking out the side passenger window and forcing a fresh gust of air to swoosh into the cabin of the van. Severide takes advantage of the distraction and tries to grab the wheel, forcing the van to jerk to the right and Casey's body to break free of the rail and start to roll toward the left. At that moment, Casey's eyes open and he manages to put his legs up to brace him, but Severide continues to grapple with Levi and suddenly the van jerks to the left, forcing Casey's body to roll backward and slam into the right side of the van; temporarily winding him.

"Stop…the van!" Severide grunts as he finally looks up to see a police barricade in the distance; wondering if there would be a spike strip to puncture the tires and stop the chase before it could go any further. Aaron manages to get himself back into the game and narrows his gaze as he sees Severide wrestling with Levi.

"Kel…ly," Casey coughs; his warning coming a few seconds to late as Aaron pounces on Severide. But not knowing that Severide's grasp is still on the steering wheel Aaron's actions force the van to careen out of control as the two men's frame start to impede Levi's ability to keep the van on a straight and steady course.

"Let go!" Levi shouts as Aaron tries to pry Severide off the steering wheel; Casey's frame still on the floor in the back, his brain now concentrating on keeping his lungs from severely gasping for air and keeping himself conscious.

"We're…gonna…"

"CRASH!"

"Matt look out!" Severide shouts as he tries to pull back just as the last pulling action jerks the steering wheel a bit too far to the right, forcing the van to deviate from the police barricade and race toward a cement barrier. Severide sees the impending doom and tries to dive into the back; his foot being caught between the seat and Aaron's frame.

The van slams into the cement beam with full force; the older model van not having airbags; and Levi the driver being ejected immediately without his seatbelt. At the last second Severide had managed to pull himself free of his left boot and twist places with Aaron; Aaron's body slamming into the bulkhead while his slammed into Aarons and then fell into the back cabin where Casey's body had slammed into the side and then ended up by the back doors, his bound wrists unable to help him find anything to hold onto.

Silence.

"Ahhhh…" Severide utters a low grunt as his ear drums start to pound, the sounds of sirens and shouting sounding more like whispers in the distance. "Matt…" he tries, twisting his head to the right to see Casey's silent form crumpled into an unmoving heap a few feet from the back doors. "Matt…can you…hear me…" Severide coughs as his eyes squeeze shut, his body trapped beneath Aaron's unconscious frame and the mangled passenger seat; his head pounding and ear drums about to burst from the sound of his own rapidly beating heart. "Matt!" He tries once more as he coughs violently. "Can you…hear me…" Severide gasps as he tries to pull his wounded arm out of the wreckage.

_He can't be dead…oh god he can't be…_Severide's mind races as he tries once more to get himself free; the sirens nearing them. He finally manages to bite back the pain and pull himself free, yelling out as he clears Aaron's unmoving frame and slowly crawl toward Casey's motionless body.

"Matt…buddy…talk to me…" Severide begs as he nears him on all fours; his ears hearing the sirens come to a screeching halt a few feet outside the closed doors of the smoking vehicle wreckage. "Matt!" Severide shouts just as he reaches Casey and gently rolls him onto his back, not caring about his bound wrists but desperate to try to find a pulse. Just as his fingers push past the upturned folds of his thick jacket, the back doors are pulled open and Severide's weary frame slumps down.

"Hands where..."

"They're both…down," Severide tells the first uniformed officer.

"We got you boys," one of the CPD officers offers in haste as he carefully climbs into the back; cutting Casey's wrists free and then turning to Severide. "Are you…"

"Help Matt…."

"We got you both," the officer tries to assure Severide as he tries to push the hands away to see Matt's prognosis. "Where are you hit?"

"What?"

"You're bleeding…"

"I'm okay. How's Matt? Is he…breathing?" Severide demands with a small cough.

"We have a pulse."

"He took in a lot…of smoke."

"Get the mask on. He's going to be fine. Okay…let's get them outta here. On two…"

With a heavy sigh of relief Severide finally allows his battered frame to collapse into the arms of the nearest CPD officer as he watches an oxygen mask being fitted over Casey's mouth and nose; Casey's eyes still closed and his chest barely moving.

"You'll see your partner at the hospital, you guys took quite the tumble."

"I'm…fine," Severide huffs as he slumps back down onto the stretcher and allows himself to be given some fresh oxygen for the trip to the hospital. He hears the sirens outside for Matt's ambulance as it pulls away and can only hope the amount of smoke he took in could be corrected with proper care.

"What happened…" Severide gently removes his mask and looks up at the medic. "With the other two guys?"

"Looks like the driver was killed when he was ejected and the other guy…not sure sorry. You'll hafta check later. Just rest now."

Severide lays back down and reaffixes the mask, closing his eyes but offering a small wince to the medic as he gently attends to the cut on his shoulder from the extinguisher blast. They reach the hospital and he can only give Shay a small thumbs up before he's wheeled into the nearest examining room.

XXXXXXXX

_Building on fire…can't breathe…gagged…shot…kidnapped…Kelly…crash…DEAD! _Casey's mind swirls with distorted thoughts and images as he remains in the oxygen chamber; his body taking in as much fresh oxygen as possible. A few hours later he's transferred to a small room with a clear fluid bag attached and the oxygen tubing in his nose to keep him hydrated and his system flushed with lifesaving fluids.

"Welcome back," Severide's voice pulls Casey from his drowsy thoughts as he slowly enters the small recovery room with a small limp, later that night.

"Hey," Casey replies with a small smile as he tries to sit up in the bed a bit better.

"Hey no need to get up. You okay?"

"I am thanks to you," Casey slightly coughs as he looks at the cut on Severide's forehead and telltale bruise on his cheek.

"Where were you shot?" Severide asks as he studies Matt's upper half covered with the gown and lower half with the blanket.

"Shoulder, but it was a through and through and missed the bone. A few days at most and I'll be back in business. You?"

"Wasn't shot but it was close," Severide huffs as he slumps down into a nearby chair. "You took in a lot of smoke."

"Hurts to laugh."

"So I guess a comedy is out?"

"Dumb and dumber?"

"Speaking of which…both of those guys bought it," Severide replies with a heavy frown.

"I wasn't sure any of us were gonna make it. Your plan in the van was…"

"I couldn't let that van stop. If it did…I knew we'd both be dead."

"Sounds like you've had dealings with these kind before."

"Well you're not the only one with a lily white past," Severide offers in slight sarcasm.

"Just glad you didn't give up back there."

"Never an option. I know you would have kept going for me…hell you kept fighting even though you had your own issues to deal with."

"Guess I felt the same sense of impending doom as you. They ever say what started the fire?"

"Yeah some old lady had a candle and her cat jumped up…you know the story."

"Thought it was a cigarette…"

"Woulda been my second guess. Those guys…they hang with Cruz's brother Leon."

"The one named Levi mentioned that. So they lost their drugs and their lives, what a waste," Casey grumbles as he tries once more to sit forward, slumping back with a heavy wince and a ragged cough.

"When I heard the shot…" Severide pipes up after a few moments of silence, drawing Casey's gaze back to him. "I was worried it was all over."

"Trust me when you went back into that burning room and he started firing….what happened with those guys?"

"Both arrested," Severide replies as he looks at Matt's soot stained face and frowns heavily. "Was too close a call this time."

"I know and I shoulda waited…" Casey's voice trails off as he looks away. "Was Boden mad?"

"At who? I didn't listen either," Severide smirks as Casey looks back in wonder and he shrugs. "Guess we both have that stubborn quality Boden loves and admires so much," Severide replies with a dry voice and Casey smirks before he starts to cough. "Okay stop coughing."

"Stop making me laugh," Casey retorts as he reaches for a glass of water and takes a hearty gulp.

"How long you in here for?"

"Until this bag…" Casey gestures to the half drained fluid bag, "is gone."

"Well since you are here…"

"You can't possibly expect…"

"Actually I wanted to pick your brain about mechanics."

"Mech…ah Hermann's limo."

"What did I get myself into?"

"You try telling him no?"

"I feel like I'd have to sell my first born before I could say no to his lost puppy dog face," Severide smirks as he leans back in his chair and looks at Casey in concern as he coughs once more.

"I'm fine…really."

"If you feel dizzy…"

"I'll be okay," Casey replies with a friendly smile. "Now mechanics?"

"Yeah okay so I pulled out…" Severide's voice trails off as he starts into the parts of the limo that he had pulled that need repairing and what he thinks he can fix and what he'll have to get Hermann to pay professional help to fix. For the next few hours the two of them remain in the small room, lightly talking, resting and further cementing the bonds of friendship and brotherhood; both seeing how easily it all could be taken away by one careless act.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** And we have reached the end of our little action/peril ficlet. I really hope you liked this ending for our boys and please do review before you go and let me know if you liked this ending/story and if you'd more. thanks so much everyone!


End file.
